Digimon Adventure 04: in the Mainframe
by ShunKuso
Summary: The digidestined and Kamen Riders are back! But more enemies are back too. Will our heroes stop them? Rated M fro Violence,Language,and Lemon(but not right away). Sequel to Digimon adventure 03: behind the mirrors.


A new adventure

Setting:Paris,France  
Time:4 years after Kari's High school graduation

"Hey Tyson how are you?"A 21 year old Kari asked her 4 year old nephew after her college graduation ended.

"Good Auntie Kari."Tyson replied before Tai and Sora chuckled.

"Congratulations Kari your parents are really proud."Sora said picking up Tyson.

"I know they are."

"Hey Kari isn't that your boyfriend over there?"Tai asked pointing to a blonde haired boy coming to Kari.

"It is. Hey Adrien. You remember my brother Tai and my sister-in law Sora right?"Kari said hugging the boy.

"Yeah I do nice to see you Tai and Sora."

"Kari!"A familiar brunette hair colored boy yelled running to them.

"Davis! T.K!"Kari yelled as Davis hugged her and iT.K showed up too.

"Hey Kari the others are on their way. Except Shinji."T.K said as two motorcycles and a couple cars pulled up and all the digidestined appeared.

"You know what T.K I don't care. That boy,all he ever did before I left was to say that he loves me. Now 4 years later,not one text,voicemail,call,or letter from him."

With Shinji

"That went well huh?"A taller and more muscular Shoutmon asked as he and a taller Shinji entered an elevator in ZECT after finishing a meeting with the president and headed down.

"It did. You hungry?"Shinji asked as they got down to the parking lot and entered a red and silver 2012 Lucra LC470.

"Of course I am but don't you want to go see-"

"You finish that sentence and you'll see what happens. I've called,sent letters,left voicemails,even sent birthday and Christmas presents,and not once has she ever replied."Shinji sighed as they drove off.

Back with the others

"So that's why you hate Shinji."Yolei said as she and Kari sat down away from the others.

"How would you feel if that happened to you?"

"Are you sure he never sent anything?"

"Yes I am 100% fucking sure."

"Kari where did you get that mouth?"

"It's just,Adrien works for ZECT like Shinji for Smart Brain and I don't know why but-"

"You fell for Adrien because you're still in love Shinji and he's just like him."

"No I didn't."

"Really? A Kamen Rider,works for a major company,and fell for you. Yeah he's just like Shinji."

"Just a coincidence."

"*sigh*Kari,Kari,Kari you are so different."

"I'm still just the same old Kari."

"GIGA CANNON!"Machinedramon yelled shooting at the Digidestined.

With Shinji and Shoutmon

"Beef Bourginon?"Shinji asked as Shoutmon chowed down as they ate a cafe while he only ate a Croissant.

"It's so good."Shoutmon said finishing the plate as Shinji paid for the meal while his Digivice began to beep.

"Shoutmon."

"Let's go."

With the others

"Sora get Tyson and run.'"Tai instructed as Sora nodded picking up a crying Tyson.

"Daddy no!"Tyson yelled as Machinedramon got in front of Tai.

"Courage prepare to die."Machinedramon growled charging up an attack.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!"Wargreymon yelled showing up but was flicked to the side.

"SHOUTMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO OMEGASHOUTMON!"OmegaShoutmon yelled appearing and kicked Machinedramon forward as Shinji saved Tai.

"Thanks Shinji."

"No prob."

"Hey Tai,Shinji, fuse us."Wargreymon instructed as Tai and Shinji nodded.

"OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"WARGREYMON!"

"ARTILLERY DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...WARSHOUTMON!"WarShoutmon yelled as Wargreymon's dramon destroyers appeared on OmegaShoutmon's arms and WarGreymon's shield on his back and OmegaShoutmon's head was covered by a modified WarGreymon helmet."TERRA SOUL!"

"Dragon Fire!"Machinedramon yelled stabbing the meteor with his arm.

"TORNADO SLASH!"WarShoutmon yelled spinning like a wheel and attacked Machinedramon head on.

"Get him daddy!"Tyson yelled as helicopters,bystanders,news reporters,and passerby's saw the fight.

"DRAMON VULCAN!"WarShoutmon yelled shooting and slashed Machinedramon and sent him back to the digital world.

"That was boring Shoutmon."Shinji said as he waved the others goodbye.

"It was? Oh man."

"Thank you!"Tyson yelled making Shinji smirk.

"See you guys back home."Shinji said as he transformed into Dragreder and flew off with Shoutmon on his back before a huge Kabuto Zecter attacked him.

"Adrien stop!"Kari yelled as everyone saw the Kabuto Zecter become Kabuto.

"That's Adrien?"

"Shinji."Shoutmon groaned as Shinji got up and took out the Faiz gear.

"4 years and now you want a rematch? Alright."Shinji coughed as he ripped off the suit he was wearing and transformed.

5-5-5

Standing by

Complete

"Bring it on Faiz."Adrien chuckled before he shot Shinji who retaliated with a shot from his Faiz Phone but missed him completely.

"Honestly I've waited for this for so long."Shinji said as he got his Faiz Edge and slashed Adrien's helmet off.

All Zecter Combine

Maximum Hyper Cyclone

"See ya Japanese trash."Adrien chuckled shooting Shinji sending him and Shoutmon flying.

"Got you sir."A rider mixed with a bee said catching Shinji while Gatack caught Shoutmon.

"Thank you TheBee,Gatack."Shinji said as TheBee and Gatack took them to ZECT.

"Adrien why did you do that?"

"He was Asian filth. Good thing you guys aren't Asian."Adrien said as everyone sweatdropped laughing.

"What's funny mommy?"Tyson asked confused.

An hour later

"Damn it. How could I miss?! Look at what I fucking did! 7 split arrows! 8 split Ninja Stars! And mother fucking split knives and bullets! The last 3 aren't even fucking possible and I did it!"Shinji yelled in the ZECT training room to Shoutmon with only a couple dimmed lights,the computers showing his vitals and limits,and targets destroyed by arrows,shurikens,knives,and bullets.

"I dunno."

0-1-1

Transport

Faiz Arrow

"Hopefully the bugs on this piece of shit are gone."Shinji sighed as he dialed a number on the Faiz Phone before a box from Smart Brain appeared and inside was a compound bow colored like Faiz with a slot for the mission memory and a pack of arrows.

"GO!"Shoutmon yelled as he replaced the targets and every one of them was destroyed by an arrow.

"See! How the fuck did I miss that shot!?"Shinji yelled putting the bow down.

With Kari

"Let me see. Adrien Abel. What the? Adopted by Hiyori Kusakabe at age 5,parents were killed by Japanese Serial Killer. That's why."Kari sighed reading Adrien's file in ZECT.

"Grandmother once said this:When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger."The president of ZECT said as he walked in.

"Souji it's not what it-"

"Kari. I want you to look at this."Souji Tendou the original Kabuto said as he showed the camera feed from the training room to show Kari Shinji training.

"Come on Shinji stop,you're gonna kill yourself."

"No I'm not."

"Does Adrien know you're Japanese?"Souji asked as a shadowed figure looked through the window.

"No. I hope he doesn't."Kari sighed before the shadowed figure broke in revealing to be Adrien.

"Oh Kari. I'm sorry,but we're over,like you and your boyfriend Faiz's lives."Adrien laughed maniacally lifting up Kari by her neck as the alarm sounded.

"Shoutmon stay here."Shinji said transforming getting the Faiz Bow.

"Shinji."Souji coughed as Adrien flew outside still holding Kari by her neck as Shinji ran in by jumping and breaking the glass door.

"Tendou. Kabuto stop."Shinji threatened getting an arrow at the ready aiming at Adrien.

"Do it and your girlfriend gets a 30 story drop. If you value her life meet me in 30 at the Eiffel Tower reconstruction site."Adrien said as he vibrated and disappeared.

"Tendou are you okay?"Shinji asked as he helped Souji out of the room.

"Yes. Shinji,the Kabuto Zecter should belong to someone like you. Caring and unrelentless. It's been blinded by Adrien's rage. Please save the Zecter."Tendou said as they got to a testing room.

"Why are we here?"

"There's a weapon I want you to use. The Kabuto magnum. If you can rewire it,Faiz can use it."Tendou said as he took out a revolver gun that was silver with a short, rifled muzzle with a short tactical rail on the top of the barrel and a slide on the back.

"It can take me 10 minutes to do that,5 for recoloring."Shinji said as he opened up the magnum and began to rewire it.

30 minutes later

"I thought you wouldn't make it."Adrien chuckled as Shinji walked up to him.

"I wanted a rematch."Shinji said as a light shone on a crane with Kari strapped to it."KARI!"

"You win,she survives. You die,she dies a slow,wet death."

"You're crazy."

"I'm vengeful."Adrien chuckled as they both transformed.

Complete

Change Beetle

"Why endanger Kari's life? Don't you love her?"Shinji asked as he kicked Adrien.

"I did. But my parents were killed by a Japanese Serial Killer,and Japanese people are people I can't forgive."Adrien replied as he shot Shinji.

"And? Kari didn't do that. She's sweet and caring. But a little scary at times. But she's the kind of person who wouldn't hurt someone."Shinji said as he held the Faiz Edge to Adrien's neck.

Maximum Hyper Cyclone

"I don't give a shit."Adrien chuckled shooting Shinji sending him close to the edge.

0-1-2

Transport

Faiz Magnum

"Mission Memory set."Shinji coughed exhausted sliding the slide on the Faiz Magnum back opening a slot for the Mission Memory

Come on!

Awaken the magnum!

"Faiz phone set."Shinji said putting the Faiz Phone in a spot for it in the Faiz Magnum handle.

ALRIGHT!

FAIZ MAGNUM AWAKEN!

"Shinji?"Kari asked as in a bright red crimson light Shinji's armor was colored blue like Mikey's in the blood lines,and the armor was shaped like Faiz Blaster's but was a bright crimson.

"WWWWRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"Shinji yelled as the output of the energy knocked Adrien back."This power I won't give it up to lose to you!"

3-0-6

Magnum burst!

"YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE STRONGER! LOOK AT THIS!"Shinji yelled as he shot Adrien with a huge blast destroying most of Adrien's armor.

5-5-5

Let's go!

FINAL MAGNUM BLAST!

"If you kill me now,Kari will still die."Adrien threatened taking out a switch.

"TRY IT! I DARE YOU!"Shinji laughed as Adrien chuckled and pressed the switch as the rope holding Kari broke.

'No. Gotta save her.'Shinji thought as he stopped laughing and began to run towards Kari.

"GOTCHA!"Shinji yelled catching Kari using himself as a shield as they crashed into a building.

"I dare you? Really you were prepared to let me die?!"Kari asked slapping Shinji.

"I wasn't."Shinji whispered moving her out of the way.

"Huh?"

FINAL MAGNUM BLAST!

"SEE YA!"Shinji yelled as he shot a crimson cyclone at Adrien.

"It's gonna take more than that."Adrien coughed barely standing before standing in Shinji's place was Dragon Slayer Dragon Knight."Who are you?"

Final Vent

"YOUR DEATH!"Shinji screamed in a fire version of Dragreder punching Adrien's head and landed behind him."Wait for it."Shinji chuckled as the Kabuto Zecter sparked,flew off,and a second later Adrien's head fell off leaving his disembodied head behind Shinji and his headless body making a puddle of blood.

"That was too intense."Kari gasped as Shinji transformed into Dragreder and flew off.

An hour later

"Ok I love you too Gatomon."Shoutmon said hanging up the phone as he and Shinji were in their hotel room while Shinji took a shower.

'Why did I save Kari.'Shinji thought letting the hot water soak his body while he spit some blood.

"Shinji Kari and Gatomon are coming over."Shoutmon yelled as Shinji turned off the water.

"Just my luck."

10 minutes later

"Hey Shoutmon look at you."Kari smiled as she hugged Shoutmon as he opened the hotel room.

"Training with Shinji does miracles even for Digimon."Shoutmon laughed before he hugged Gatomon.

"Oh my god Shoutmon I've missed you."

"Where's Shinji?"

"He's on the balcony."

'I actually killed by beheading a guy. What's wrong with me.'Shinji thought eating some licorice.

"Hey Shinji."Kari said coming out on the balcony.

"Oh hey Kar."

'He stills calls me Kar.'Kari smiled as she stood next to Shinji.

"Sorry for killing your boyfriend by punching his head off."Shinji sighed gripping the balcony railing.

"It's okay."Kari said moving closer to Shinji.

"It's not. I actually killed a guy. I changed after all these years,all I've done is vent people. But in the end I killed a guy. Out of Anger and out of Jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Nothing."

_"Grandmother once said this:When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger."_

"You know when I saw you in action. It reminded me of your fight with Ryuga. It was completely different than seeing Adrien fight aliens."Kari smiled as Shinji began to grip the railing harder starting to cry.

"I killed a guy Kari! ESPECIALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU THINK THAT'S SOMETHING TO SHRUG OFF MY SHOULDER?! IT'S NOT! JESUS!"Shinji cried breaking down.

"Shinji..."

"Jesus! I get another chance at life and I ruin it! What the fuck!"

"Relax Shinji I don't blame you."

"DON'T BLAME ME! I KILLED A GUY! MORE IMPORTANTLY,YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Will you please relax."

"Relax? KARI I CAME TO PARIS TO VISIT YOU! NOT TO TAKE A MAN'S LIFE!"

"You did?"

"ALL I'VE DONE FOR 4 YEARS IS SCHOOL,TRAIN,AND FIGHT! I'VE BEEN IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM SO MANY TIMES! I HAVE SCARS FROM FIGHTING XAVIAX!"Shinji yelled as Puppetmon looked at them from a distance.

"SHINJI RELAX! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I LOVE YOU NOT ADRIEN!"Kari yelled as Shinji remembered what Mikey told him all those years ago.

'You win back mom's heart after a life or death situation.'

'Mikey...I guess I shouldn't be freaking out.'

"Sorry about that. It's just...Lucemon hurt me by killing my parents. I didn't want to put you through what happened to me by killing your boyfriend."Shinji sighed before he heard Puppetmon say'My toy has found her accessory.'

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I thought I heard something."

Next Day

"PUPPET PUMMEL!"

"No!"Shinji yelled snapping up sweating.

"What's wrong?"Kari yawned sitting up.

"I just had a bad dream."Shinji sighed lying back breathing heavily.

"Just relax Shinji."Kari said kissing Shinji before they fell back to sleep.

A couple hours later

"Ready?"Tai asked as they all boarded the Smart Brain private jet.

"Hold on."Shinji said as he parked his car in a compartment in the jet."Let's go."

Our old friends are back. But Puppetmon and Machinedramon are back? What's going on?! Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters.


End file.
